


Держи друзей близко

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alcohol, Demons, Drama, Incest, M/M, Mindfuck, Out of Character, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Неро в голове Данте.





	Держи друзей близко

**Author's Note:**

> pyrokinesis - Cursed

Жарко. Отвратительная духота забивает легкие, превращает воздух в вязкий кисель из пыли и водяного пара. Запах гниющей на солнцепеке дряни не смывается с кожи ни мылом, ни новомодными шампунями, ни чистым спиртом — лишь жжется и жжется, будто хочет разъесть нутро до самой изнанки.

Данте пьет, почти не замечая, что подливают ему в стакан; пьет упорно, будто хочет забыться — будто и правда сможет дешевым пивом перебить горечь потерь на языке и воспоминания о болезненных поражениях.

— Выглядишь паршиво, — смеется высокий беловолосый парнишка, садясь на соседний стул, так некстати освободившийся. — Краше в гроб кладут, главное, было бы что класть.

Шутку оценить некому — редкие посетители разбежались, вспомнив про скверную репутацию «лучшего охотника на демонов», а дородный бармен как раз решил провести инвентаризацию в погребе.

Данте с трудом поднимает мутный взгляд от такого же мутного стакана и едко ухмыляется.

— От демонов остается только пепел.

— Так ты у нас, значит, в любом случае окажешься красавчиком? Пока не сдохнешь, конечно.

Неро — немного вычурное имя для простого сельского парня — радушно хлопает Данте по плечу и даже не морщится, уловив тяжелый алкогольный дух и запах немытого тела. Выходит на грани приличия — проще коснуться помойки или недельного трупа, чем остаться с целыми конечностями после небольшого ободряющего жеста.

Впрочем, Неро все сходит с рук.

— Пока не сдохну, — кивает Данте, и его улыбка, кажется, становится еще гаже. — Давно смотрелся в зеркало, пацан?

Неро изображает равнодушие с ловкостью заправского актера, однако они оба прекрасно знают: у запаха гнили и мертвечины в этой комнате два источника. Два мертвеца сидят за столом, имитируя вежливую беседу, — вот только один из них мертв по-настоящему.

— Напомни, в каком месте положено смеяться? — Неро тянется к стакану Данте и на просвет разглядывает отвратительно пойло.

— В том, где ты сидишь у меня на коленях и пытаешься запустить руку мне в штаны. Будь уверен, я не стал бы сопротивляться.

— Ха-ха, — воображение живо подкидывает красочные картинки, как разгоряченный и тяжело дышащий Неро мерно проводит пальцами по члену Данте. Жарко, душно, воздуха не хватает даже на крохотный вздох, и он стонет как-то особенно жалко, до крови прикусывая губу.

Во рту расцветает солоноватый привкус, и Неро фокусирует чуть расплывающийся взгляд на Данте. Верно, это фантазия и его правила — трудно сопротивляться такому напору.

— Тебе понравилось бы. — Данте одним глотком допивает остатки алкоголя и привычным жестом вытаскивает заныканную под барной стойкой бутылку.

— Мне нравится, — поправляет его Неро и тихо хмыкает.

Немного подумав, он решает добавить в созданный образ еще одну деталь: фальшивый Неро склоняется над пахом Данте, расстегивает ширинку и облизывает головку пока еще вялого члена. Воображение сливается с реальностью — Данте едва может понять, где второе, а где третье дно этого вымысла.

Возбуждение и дешевая выпивка обжигают его изнутри волной огня, и Данте крепко сжимает зубы.

— Ты забываешься.

— Напротив, я всегда помню, кто я и в чьей я голове. Уверен, такого же знания ты себе позволить не можешь, — смеется Неро, и Данте вновь обнаруживает себя сидящим на высоком барном стуле. С застегнутой ширинкой и налитым кровью членом, упирающимся в плотную ткань брюк. — Поторопись и помоги себе.

Тихо матерясь сквозь зубы, Данте сбегает в туалет и старательно пытается не хлопнуть дверью.


End file.
